Run Away's
by Whenever I Dream - I Write
Summary: Two girls run away from their home on the Bezerker Island and land on Berk. There they meet Hiccup's two sons and instantly are in love. The village finds out they are from Bezerker island and want to get rid of them, but the two boys won't let them. Then the girls father comes and tries to bring them back. Will he? And will the village find out about the girls father?
1. Chapter 1: Run Away's

**OC's**

**If you notice the image for this is made to look like Ashley and Emily. Mainly Emily though.**

**Hiccup + Astrid = Blade and Ari  
Ruffnut + Eret = Slash  
Fishlegs + someone = Lindsor  
Snotlout + Heather = Lily  
Tuffnut + someone = Derek  
****Dagur + someone = Ashley and Emily**

**Blade and Ari-auburn hair and blue eyes.  
****Slash-dark brown hair and light gray eyes.  
****Lindsor-blond hair and blue eyes.  
****Lily-black hair and hazel eyes.  
****Derek-dark hair and ice blue eyes.  
****Ashley and Emily-brown hair and dark brown eyes.**

***Note*-Ari in Norse means eagle**

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

I walked out of the arena limping. Ashley came up to me. Despite the fact we were siblings she treated me with care you didn't exactly get from any other Bezerker.

"Are you okay?" she asked slipping my arm around her neck and helping me to out house.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean it's not like dad tried to kill me this time." I weakly grinned at my remark. Our dad was none other than Dagur the Deranged and he wasn't the best father. Our mother didn't want us or didn't want Dagur so she ran away leaving our father to raise us...lucky us.

"Yeah, well, dad's just an idiot. He knows you don't like the sight of blood and that I don't like killing things."

Our dad trained us...tried to train us...to be as deranged as he was, but we just didn't have it in us. Ashley was able to live up to his standards somehow...not me. She'd come out with maybe just a scratch or small wound on the shoulder, but me...well, I didn't get hit but I didn't do any fighting either. Our dad hated that so he would beat me as a punishment.

We came inside and Ashley helped me clean any bruises that had started to bleed. As we worked it was silent...

"I'm running away." I said. It got quieter...I swear.

"I'm going with you." Ashley said quietly.

"Not the reaction I was expecting."

"You'd never make it on your own. Besides I think both of us have had enough of what dad does to us."

She smiled then I smiled. We decided we'd leave tonight. At midnight too. Dad was normally asleep by then. Ashley would lower me out the window and then stealthily make her way outside without waking our dad. She had gotten stealth and survival classes as a reward for not failing. She'd meet me by the docks with whatever weapon she could get a hold of and I would have already gotten a basket of food and some canteens of water from the food storage. Then we would steal a boat and try to put as much distance as we could between us and our dad. Full proof plan right? Of course our dad's plans are known to fail a lot too.

* * *

(Ashley's Point of View)

It was midnight...time to go. I gently lowered Emily out of the window then tossed her two blankets and a pillow. Then I stalked through the house and exited without waking our dad. I stole his short sword as my weapon...it was my favorite kind of weapon to use and his short sword was his favorite. I met Emily on my way to the docks. She was struggling to pull the basket of food and water. I took it off her hands and we reached the dock in no time. We got the smallest ship with a sail and then took off. Emily was asleep in no time, her long brown hair in a mess around her. Being twins we looked exactly alike. Both of us had our mother's lovely brown hair, and our eyes...our eyes were a dark brown...darker than just dark brown, but out mother didn't have brown eyes and neither did our father so it was kind of a mystery to how our eyes ended up dark brown. I started to think about the possible island's we might land on. We were headed North so Dragon Island, Breakneck Bog, Outcast Island, and Berk...Berk that was the place I would try to avoid. Apparently we'd been at war with them for about twenty years. I don't think they would take kindly to two Bezerker women who just so happened to be Dagur's daughters...

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

Well, I was fifteen and I needed to find a girl who would marry me as soon I would sixteen and then my dad would force me to marry. The only girl on our island around my age was Lily and well, she wasn't exactly my type. There were girls from other tribes that were suggested as brides for me, but none of them caught my eye. If I didn't find the girl of my dreams soon my dad would have to force me to marry. I know he didn't want to, but I guess I don't have much of a choice.

* * *

**What do you think of it? A lot like my other story Into Hiccup's World and it shares the characters Slash, Blade, Derek, Lindsor, Lily, Emily, and Ashley except there are some differences in the plot and the characters. Anyway let me know what you think of it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Our Enemy?

(Emily's Point of View)

I awoke to find the sea winds unusually calm. It also looked like Ashley had fallen asleep some time during the night. I looked at our supplies. We only had enough to last about a week if we rationed it and only had one meal a day.

Sure enough, six days later we ran out of food. Two days after that we ran out of fresh water. I fell asleep again and when I woke we had landed on an island. Ashley was still sleeping so I shook her awake. We (when I say "we" I really mean mainly Ashley) pulled the boat into a cove where it would be hidden from our dad if he came looking. Then Ashley went hunting while I started a fire and started to wash the pillows and blankets that we had brought. Ashley returned with two chickens and a some sort of small deer. I prepared them and even found some spices to flavour them. It had been the best meal we had in days. Unfortunately it was good enough for us not to notice we were being watched.

I leaned back against a rock and watched Ashley finish eating. She let out a content sigh and it was then that I noticed someone coming from behind her. I stifled a scream and she followed my gaze. When she saw the man she took off in the other direction, me close on her heels. We'd only been running a short distance and I was already falling behind. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground. Then I heard Ashley yelling beneath me. Whoever the man was he took us back to our camp and he was...riding a...Nigh Fury?

"Alright. Who are you and what are you doing on Berk?" he asked, the Night Fury kept us from going anywhere.

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

One of the girls was shaking uncontrollably, the other glared at me.

"I asked you a question...Who are you and what are you doing on Berk?" I asked in a sterner voice.

"I'm so sorry, we didn't know we were coming this way. If it's a problem then we can go ahead and leave..." the girl who was trembling cried.

I walked up to her and put my arm on her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay..." She let herself sink into my arms as she cried her heart out.

When she finished she looked up at me, her eyes swollen from crying.

"So what are you doing on Berk?" I asked again.

"W-we ran away." the girl in my arms said avoiding my gaze.

"Do you live here?" she shook her head, the other girl just kept glaring at me with mistrust. I thought I saw dirt in the girl's hair who was leaning on me, but upon running my hand against it I found that it was actually a bruise. "Who did this to you?!" I asked horrified that such a young girl would be hurt like that.

"W-well, uh, I got it from our dad...we are sort of, kind of, maybe came from, well, the Bezerker tribe," the girl who was more trusting said the other face palmed herself and shook her head, "And we're sort of, kind of, maybe, possibly Dagur's daughters."

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" the other said to the girl in my arms. "We're from the Bezerker tribe, he's from Berk. Might as well offer ourselves up and say 'kill us!'"

"Oops," the girl in my arms said. She tried to wriggle out of my arms, but I held onto her because I didn't want them to go. "Let me go!" she said punching my arm, yet surprisingly it didn't hurt.

"So why run away?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Our dad gave us training sessions...if you passed you got survival classes and if you lost you were beat... Ember is the best example as he took most if not all anger out on her...she's just not willing enough to make someone or something bleed." the girl motioned to the one in my hands...so her name was Ember.

"Oh, we never gave our names! I'm Ember as you could probably guess and this is my five minute older twin Ash." Ember said.

"Well, why don't you two just rest for now. I'll take you back to the village in the morning...just don't tell anyone yet where you're from."

Ember nodded. Ash seemed unconvinced, but wasn't about to leave her sister's side. I sighed. They were lovely young teens and yet they seemed to have no place in the world... And how could Dagur do that to his own daughters? I guess I'll have to find out more later. I yawned and settled myself beside Toothless. Hopefully Astrid won't think I'm trying to avoid her cause trust me, I'm not!

"So you're going to help us? Not hurt us or do anything to us?" Ember asked.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because we come from a tribe that's not exactly fond of yours." said Ash annoyingly.

I nodded and leaned against Toothless. Ember seemed alright, Ashley seemed a bit reluctant to trust me, but went with her sister to make sure nothing happened to her. They looked a lot alike and it was kind of creepy. It was hard to tell their eye color in the dark but I guessed it was maybe brown, and their hair was a light brown with a few golden strands from sunlight. I sighed, even though it would anger Dagur I could probably get Blade to fall for one of them. He didn't like Lily and she was the only girl anywhere near his age...in the morning I'll see...I yawned and was soon into a deep sleep by Toothless.

* * *

**For those of you reading this story, sorry for the wait but I've had school and other fanfic' s and a bit of writers block. I decided to change Emily's name to Ember and Ashley to Ash, they sound more Viking like to me.**


End file.
